For many conventional watches, a user is allowed to wear the watch with only one orientation. Almost all watches are designed to be worn on the left hand with controls typically placed on the right side of the watch face. As such, the user must check to make sure the watch is in the right orientation as it may be undesirable to the wear the watch face upside down. Moreover, when wearing a watch on a right wrist, the crowns are facing away from a free hand while keeping the watch with the correct orientation. As a result, it may be difficult to operate the crowns by a user's free hand (e.g., left hand). Thus, there is a desire to provide devices with the ability to detect the correct orientation of the watch face. There is a need in the art for devices and methods that allow for changing the orientation of a device during use.